


What's harder? The Fundamental theory of calculus or confessing my undying love for you?

by jonghtokki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, bestfriends to lovers, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki
Summary: “Hey you alive in there?.” Mingi waved his hand in front of Jongho’s face. The younger man opened his eyes, Mingi was staring at him puzzled. “You’re missing the movie.” His deep raspy voice pulled Jongho back to earth.“Yeah sorry, just thinking.” Jongho laughed awkwardly.“Thinking about what? You were out.” Mingi flashes a smile, which causes Jongho’s heart to clench extra hard.Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him.Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	What's harder? The Fundamental theory of calculus or confessing my undying love for you?

**Author's Note:**

> uh so like i realized after i finished writing that i have every ateez member except hongjoong 💀💀 i'm sorry bby i didn't forget you i just don't know where to put you. T T

The setting sun radiated warmly on their skin. Bare torsos laying in the hot beach sand. The ocean lapped the beach, the sound of waves hypnotizing and calm. Seagulls soared over their head, gawking and peering for their next treat, diving to grab an unattended pretzel left by someone’s child. Kids screamed and flung sand at each other, all while their parents observed from their towels.

Mingi turned on his side, raising his sunglasses to the top of his head. Jongho swore he saw a slight tan line casted around his eyes. He will definitely tease him about that later. His skin glowed from the sun, his muscles toned, hair dusty blonde. 

Jongho turned his head towards Mingi, the sun burning his corneas, he raised a hand to block out the sun when Mingi inched closer and connected their lips together-

“Hey… Hey!” a finger snapped next to Jongho’s head, pulling him out of thought. “What's going on in there?” A hand ruffled through his hair belligerently.

It was just Mingi- and oh god was Jongho daydreaming again? This was like the third time this week he had been caught spaced out.

“Oh yeah… just thinking about… dinner.” Jongho coughed up a lie.

“Damn you're that hungry already? You were like out-out.” Mingi turned his attention back to his textbook in front of him. “Did you get an answer for number 15 yet?”

Jongho lurched forward, elbows on the desk, rubbing his eyes vigorously. He was exhausted and the fluorescent lights of the library weren't helping. Mingi looked at Jongho, letting out a sigh while closing his textbook. They needed to study for their calculus exam, but Minghi wasn't heartless, he could tell Jongho’s had a tough day. Mingi slid over to Jongho’s side of the table, his eyebrows angled in concern.

“I have a headache and I kinda just want to go home and nap.” Jongho pinched the bridge of his nose. Mingi nodded and ran his hand through Jongho’s hair, gently this time. Jongho’s hair was dark and thick, but also soft, freshly washed. The smell of his shampoo still lingering. Jongho leaned towards Mingi’s touch. Mingi massaged his scalp in firm circles to relieve the pressure in his head, but still so gentle.

“Again?” Mingi’s voice was deep and husky. “This is like your third headache this week. And you're sure you don't have a brain tumor-”

“Mingi, I've already told you, I don't have a brain tumor. I probably just need a coffee.” Jongho shoveled his textbook into his backpack and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Mingi quickly followed him. He was like a loyal pup, at Jongho’s heels.

“How about we get take-out?” Jongho swirled his car keys around his index finger before catching them in his palm. He glanced up at the other.

Jongho felt as if he could blend in with a crowd pretty easily, he didn't have features that made him stand out, unlike Mingi. He was so extraordinarily handsome. Mingi had a very unique, sharp look. His nose was pointy, his lips plump, eyes pretty and small. Even his freckle on his cheek, below his eye was very captivating. Sometimes Jongho thinks about kissing it-

No he doesn't.

Because him and Mingi were just roommates. Best friends. And Jongho couldn't risk losing him.

They met junior year of high school when Mingi was a new transfer student from Korea. The two had a study hall together. Mingi had cooped himself up in the corner, struggling with his homework, because he couldn't understand.

“Hey,” Jongho sat down next to him. Mingi looked up through his thick framed glasses, his lips curling into a smile. Something about Mingi’s aura was contagious, now Jongho is smiling. “Let me help you.” He said in Korean. For once in his life, Jongho felt proud of himself, proud of his heritage. Growing up, he was always told his food smelled weird, or asked by other classmates why he looked different. It didn't help at home that his parents would shame him for not being Korean enough, that when he spoke their native language, it sounded abysmal. But right now, all of it didn't matter. Just for seeing that smile on Mingi’s face made everything Jongho endured worth it. Because Mingi no longer felt alone in this strange new world. They were lucky they found each other. Now the two were college roommates.

-

Back at the dorms, the two played a round of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would shower first. Jongho lost which meant he was up. That's how the two usually settled their debates, kind of childish in nature, but it worked. Who needs to be adults when you can just rock-paper-scissors through life?

Jongho closed the bathroom door behind him, stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower, didn't even wait for the water to warm up. It was dead quiet, he had too much of a headache to play music. All he had was the sound of the water on the shower walls and his thoughts.

He changed into a white tee and sweats before plopping on the couch. Mingi made his way into the bathroom next, shutting the door behind him. Jongho scrolled on his phone, turned the TV on, looked back at his phone, all as time passed.

The door to the bathroom opened 15 minutes later. Heat from the steam wafted over Jongho. Mingi always took insanely hot showers, that Jongho is surprised he didn't get a 3rd degree burn. A towel loosely wrapped around his waist, torso bare, beads of water peppered on his shoulders and chest, for he was too lazy to dry off completely. The droplets caught the sun streaming through the blinds, sparkling like a fresh layer of snow in the daylight.

Jongho gazed at Mingi, internally screaming. He was glowing, radiating beauty, and oh god was his figure outstanding. He was tall, his shoulders and chest board, his abdomen subtly toned. His waist dipped in oh so heavenly. He was perfect, and Jongho couldn't help but to gawk.

Mingi’s eyes crinkled into two small crescents, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Like what you see?” He teases, followed by a giggle. Jongho snapped out of thought, mentally bashing his face with a hammer. It was true, he did like what he saw, a lot-

“What do you want from Chinese?” Changing the subject. Mingi leaned his body against the door frame of the bathroom. Jongho swore that towel was gonna slip off his hips anytime- not that he was watching or anything.

“My usual.” Mingi nodded and walked to their bedroom.

“You think I remember what your usual is?” Jongho scoffed, choosing something spicy. Luckily Mingi will eat anything placed in front of him so it didn't really matter.

-

Throughout the semester, nothing had changed between the two; study, gym, eat, sleep, repeat. They were so consistently consistent that things got boring. Jongho laid in bed, pondering at the shapes he could make out in their popcorn ceiling. Lately, his feelings for Mingi have been at an all time high. He can barely look at the giant without his heart stopping, entering a cardiac arrest and dying, but maybe he was just dramatic. 

But suddenly, Mingi started seeing a woman from Economics. 

Not that it was Jongho’s business anyway. He is happy for Mingi, of course. He’s always been supportive towards his best friend and he would always be there for him. But the off chance that she was the one. The one that Mingi could possibly spend the rest of his life with. The one he would move out of their dorms with and forget about Jongho’s mere existence. That thought resonated deep inside him, filling up every corner of his heart and soul. And yeah, did it hurt.

He just wanted to curl up in a ball so tight that he develops a gravitational field and pull everything in the world towards him, essentially becoming a black hole.

Mingi came back into the room quickly, “I forgot something.” Perhaps it was Jongho’s goodbye kiss? The taller man grabbed his phone charger and bolted towards the door. The thud from the door ratted the house behind him. Not only did it rattle the house but it rattled Jongho’s heart. He didn't even say goodbye.

Jongho decided he needed a distraction. Too many feelings at once it was making him feel nauseous. So he called up his good friend Wooyoung and they decided to go out.

He didn't really feel like drinking because he really had to study, but he was so caught up in feelings, and maybe a few drinks would get his mind off things. And a few drinks turned into seven drinks. He was wasted.

Wooyoung has dropped him off at his dorm a quarter after one in the morning. Somehow, He made it to their dorm by sheer luck from God, though why would God be helping him out? Whatever divine intervention allowed him to arrive at his dorm step, he didn't really care. He fumbled with his keys, stepped inside, and kicked his shoes off. It was quiet, with the soft sound of a movie playing. The light from the TV barely illuminated the room, flickering on a figure laying on the couch. It was Mingi.

Jongho approached the sleeping roommate, his eyes blurry and definitely was not walking in a straight line. Leaning down, He placed his hand on his shoulder with a gentle shake.

“Hey… Hey dumbass wake up.” Jongho mumbled in a loud whisper tone.

Mingi brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes before opening them, looking at Jongho. His eyebrows furrowed. “Did you drink? Jesus fuck dude, it's a tuesday night.”

“Actually, it’s Wednesday now my dude.” Jongho playful smacked Mingi’s shoulder, but Mingi wasn't having any of it.

“I waited for you to come home, I was pretty fucking worried. You didn't tell me you were going out. I tried to call you. No answer” Mingi pouted his lips. He genuinely looked concerned.

“Ah sorry I wasn't present for your arrival, your highness. Was your date with the princess splendid?” Jongho bowed his torso as he put on a fake English accent.

“What the fucks wrong with you?” Mingi stood up, his arms across his chest.

“What the fucks wrong with me? The fucks wrong with you?” Jongho mirrors Mingi’s posture, “I can't go out with my friends now?”

“I didn't say that? I was just concerned because you didn't tell me where you were going. I came home and you were gone. No text no note. Is it wrong that I was worried? Did you forget that tonight is our movie night? I sat here and waited for you. And I was really stoked about watching Guardians of the Galaxy again.” Mingi rolled his eyes and walked past Jongho, their shoulders bumping. And that's when Jongho felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Like that feeling when Jongho broke his big toe by stubbing it on the vacuum cleaner at 3 am-kind of pain. But this time in his heart. Jongho turned towards Mingi, grabbing his wrist.

“Hey wait a second, I didn't mean-” Mingi pulled his wrist from Jongho’s grasp.

“I'm going to sleep, and you should too. You're drunk.” He was blunt but he didn't sound angry. Mingi was always forgiving. He gave people the benefit of the doubt, saw the best in everyone. Did it hurt him? yeah. Did he hold grudges? no. Mingi was just a ball of sunshine that needed to be protected from anything or anyone that would hurt him. Jongho just wanted to wrap Mingi in emotional bubble wrap and get rid of anyone who did him wrong. Which right now, was himself. 

The next morning Jongho had apologized. Mingi forgave him, of course. He always does. 

-

“Just ask him out already.” An elbow jabbed playfully into Jongho’s bicep. Jongho pretended to be hurt at the act.

“San. I can’t. Really.” He sighed. They were having _this_ conversation again. Wooyoung mirrored them on the other side of the table, opening his coke bottle. 

“Come on Jongho. Grow some balls. It's obvious he likes you back.” Wooyoung took a large gulp of his soda while rolling his eyes. Jongho sighed and leaned back, looking around the cafeteria hall for a distraction, A change in subject.

“Look I get it. He _might_ like me back, but- But I don't want this to end up like, you know who.” Jongho leaned in close, rolling his sleeves up his forearms.

“So you're gonna be scared the rest of your life because of one bad relationship?” Wooyoung attested.

“Hey I lost a good chunk of my friendship because of it, I’m not gonna lose Mingi like I lost Yeo-.” Jongho leaned back and crossed his arms. “I would rather live in pain for the rest of my life, not being able to confess my undying love and feelings for the man of my dreams, than our relationship going bad and he leaves for the rest of my life.” Jongho settled. Wooyoung and San shook their heads in unison. He was a lost cause, wasn't he?

Wooyoung shoved his sandwich in his mouth and ate in discontent. 

-

The next weeks went by the same; Study, gym, eat, sleep, repeat. It was Tuesday, their movie night. Jongho’s classes didn't start until 11 am the next day and Mingi had off, so it was the perfect night to curl up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watch a few movies. Most of the time they watched reruns, such as Star Wars or Marvel, something they didn't need to focus their full attention on. They would chat about their week during the film as well. Mingi loved talking, he could go on forever about little nuances that happened during his day, and Jongho ate every little detail up like dessert. Jongho was such a welcoming, open soul, that Mingi couldn’t help spill his troubles too, and though, Jongho wasn't the best at advice, but something about him sitting there and listening to Mingi’s hardships was comforting. 

Mingi occasionally became self conscious about how much he talks, but Jongho loves to hear his voice. He assured him it wasn't a burden.

It was Mingi’s turn to pick a movie. He settled with one of the new horror movies added to Netflix. Mingi was a bit of a baby, but for some reason Jongho thinks he has somewhat of a kink for being scared shitless as the main character walks down the corridor of a dark, old victorian mansion that her friends decided to camp out at for the weekend. 

But Jongho doesn't complain, because that means Mingi was close. Cuddled up into Jongho’s side, his hands covering his eyes. He would get frightened at a jumpscare and hide his face in Jongho’s neck, squeezing the latter’s hand for dear life. Jongho can't help but to glance at Mingi. He looked angelic in the dimmed light. And Mingi being scared was rather cute. The TV casted shadows on his face, highlighting his beautiful features. Jongho has the urge to kiss him right there-

Mingi turned his head towards him, a bashful smile formed on his lips, his eyes became slivers. What is this feeling? Jongho couldn't help but to inch forward. Mingi also. Their lips pressed together softly, their noses gently brushing against each other. Mingi took initiative, cupping Jongho’s cheeks and deepening their kiss. Mingi’s tongue ran over Jongho’s bottom lip. Eyes were closed. Bodies were pressed together. Jongho felt his hands grasp Mingi’s waist before pressing him down on the couch-

“Hey you alive in there?.” Mingi waved his hand in front of Jongho’s face. The younger man opened his eyes, Mingi was staring at him puzzled. “You’re missing the movie.” His deep raspy voice pulled Jongho back to earth.

“Yeah sorry, just thinking.” Jongho laughed awkwardly.

“Thinking about what? You were out.” Mingi flashes a smile, which causes Jongho’s heart to clench extra hard. _Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him.Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him._

“I have an exam… it's gonna be tough. It's all I can really think about. I should go to bed. It's late.” Jongho scrambled to get his shit together. He couldn't sit there with Mingi mere inches away. He can't let his feelings take over. 

Mingi pouted his lips, hugging the pillow to the chest. He turned his attention back to the TV.

“I can't watch it by myself… it's too scary.” He frowned, looking up at Jongho with those big doll eyes, sparkling.

“How old are you? 6? It's not even realistic. God you're annoying sometimes.” It came out much harsher than Jongho intended. Mingi nodded his head. Jongho wasn't wrong. He was a big baby, wasn't he. 

-

Jongho began to keep his distance. Feelings were overwhelming him. He thought maybe if he spent less time with Mingi, he wouldn't be so in love with him. Wooyoung suggested Jongho go on a date, and he knew someone he could hook Jongho up with.

“His name is Seonghwa. He is a little intimidating at first but he's like a total loser like you so like don't feel pressured, okay? I mean don't embarrass yourself either like probably don't start talking about your pokémon card collection right away but like you don't need to impress him or anything.” Wooyoung beamed a large grin. “You're meeting at Olive Garden, I’ll drop you off so I know you stayed the whole time and didn't run away.” He gave a firm smack to Jongho’s ass, which caused Jongho to jump. 

Jongho and Seonghwa sat across from each other in a booth. It was absurdly awkward. Jongho cleared his throat to attempt to make small talk.

“So how did you meet Wooyoung?” He started, Not that Wooyoung makes for a great ice breaker, but it's a start.

“We met in Physics. He's in my study group. Smart kid but talks too much.” Seonghwa scanned the menu, he didn't look up once. Jongho nodded his head in content, he wasn't wrong.

Jongho rolled his sleeves up. He wouldn't say he had anxiety, but Seonghwa was really hot and definitely way out of his league. Seonghwa had to have been sculpted by Michaelangelo himself. He just had happened to come to life and is somehow no longer made of marble. His face structure was just so perfect that Jongho couldn't quite figure out if he was real or not. He made Jongho feel like a leggo. 

The dinner remained awkward, with the occasional questions; _What are you doing for school?_ _Do you have any siblings?_ Jongho wasn't feeling the vibe and it was obvious Seonghwa wasn't either. He’d noticed Seonghwa glancing at his phone throughout his meal, which he didn't want to say it was a turn off, but Jongho had wished this date would've made for a better distraction.

Jongho wiped his hands on his napkin and stood up.

“I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He cleared his throat. 

He pushed the door of the bathroom open and when straight to the sink. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection. _You're stupid. You're in love with your best friend. You're going to ruin everything you guys have. No more movie nights. No more holding hands and cuddling while watching Lord of the Rings for the 100th time. No more hearing Mingi's whenever he sings that one god damn song from Frozen and he’s definitely out of key but he looks so fucking cute doing it that you don't have the heart to say otherwise. All of that. Gone._ He took a deep breath.

“This date with Seonghwa will go well, you will fall in love and then you can go back to normal with Mingi.” He pointed at himself in the mirror.

Jongho walked out of the bathroom and jumped when Seonghwa was standing right there outside the door.

“I thought you would never come back out.” The raven haired man leaned back against the wall. “Wooyoung told me why he set this date up. And you seem nice, charming, I don't doubt your friends enjoy you. But no offense, you're not really my type.” He glanced at his phone again.

Jongho let out a laugh in relief, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh thank god, because I was thinking the same-”

“You should confess to whoever this Mingi kid is though.” Seonghwa interjected. Jongho rolled his eyes. He didn't need another person, let alone a stranger tell him how to deal with his feelings. “I'm serious. Dating other people isn't going to change your feelings for him, and if he rejects you, then it's fate.”

“It's not about the rejection. I'm sorry Seonghwa, but you don't know me and you don't know us.” Jongho sighed. He was annoyed that yet again, another person is trying to put their two cents in their relationship. Jongho’s gut is telling him it's wrong, and Jongho trusts his gut more than anything. 

They finished dinner. Seonghwa paid for both as sort of an apology for getting involved. 

“I'm sorry it didn't work out Jjong~” Wooyoung spoke with little remorse. Did he actually feel bad? Sure. Did he want Jongho and Seonghwa to fall in love? Not really. Wooyoung has been rooting for Jongho and Mingi since day one. He held onto the steering wheel while taking a glance at Jongho. San reached forward from the back seat and ran his fingers through Jongho’s dark hair.

“It's okay Jjongie~ There are plenty of fish in the sea~” San was sweet when he spoke. He meant well.

“Yeah, and there’s also one big obvious fish, named Mingi. What kind of fish would he be by the way? A clown fish?” Wooyoung looked in his rear view mirror at San.

“Okay first of all, shut the fuck up about Mingi this Mingi that. Second of all, Mingi is not a fucking clown fish.” 

There was a pause.

“He’s more like a…. A Dolphin. Ya know they appear kind of dumb but they are actually a really intelligent and beautiful creature.” Jongho rebutted, he sounded hurt for having to defend Mingi against this slander. 

The car ride grew quiet again. The lights from the street lamp illuminating on their faces.

“Jjongie…” San’s voice broke the silence. “A dolphin isn't a fish.” He gave Jongho a few sympathetic pats to his head. Jongho sighed and lurched down in his seat.

“I'm not a marine fucking biologist.” He pouts his lips.

-

Wooyoung dropped Jongho off at his dorm and he made his way up to the third floor, turned the key and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and flicked the light on. That's odd, Mingi should be home, but the dorm was eerily quiet. The TV in the living room was off. There was a half eaten pizza and some soda cans on the table. As Jongho began to clean up, he heard what sounded like a sob, or a sniffle.

He hadn't noticed, but their bedroom door was ajar. He knocked gently. 

“Hey Mingi?” Jongho spoke in a passive tone. “Can I come in?” He slowly opened the door. The light from the living room cut across Mingi’s figure in bed. He was laying on his stomach, head buried into his pillow. Sobbing quietly. He walked over quickly and kneeled down by his head.

“Hey what's wrong.” Jongho brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair. It was thick and kind of greasy. He hadn't showered yet.

“She dumped me.”

“What?”

“She was supposed to come over, she said she was gonna be late and then I got the text. She dumped me.” Mingi slightly turned his head. He was ashamed that Jongho had to see him this way. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks flushed. His pillow stained from tears.

A fire began to burn in Jongho’s chest. He was angry. How could she do that to him? Mingi obviously really liked her, but yet again another person who took advantage of Mingi’s feelings and threw him out like trash.

“I need to speak with her.” Jongho began to stand up, but Mingi grabbed his wrist.

“Jongho don't be an idiot. What are you gonna say? She dumped me, she doesn't want me.” Mingi was right, but it didn't make Jongho feel any better. 

Jongho looked at the door and then back at Mingi, he needed Jongho, he needed his best friend, the most right now. Mingi looked up at Jongho with his big glossy eyes, they were so desperate for love, for affection. Kneeling down again, Jongho’s hand found its way back to Mingi’s hair, running his fingertips along the scalp softly.

“What do you want me to do?” He spoke warmly. It was an open ended question and Mingi could answer however he wanted. If he asked Jongho to give him space, he’d understand. He just got dumped, so it wouldn't really be that unhinged of a request-

“Can you cuddle with me?” Mingi interrupted Jongho’s thoughts. It caught him off guard. They had cuddled before, like while watching a movie, Mingi would lean over into Jongho and the latter would instinctively wrap his arms around his body. Or when they are at Wooyoung and San’s dorm and there isn't enough cough space, so Mingi always opts into sitting on Jongho’s lap (although he is taller by like 3 inches so it's a bit inconvenient). But for Mingi to straight up request for Jongho to cuddle him was unheard of. “Y-you don't have to, if you don't want to-”

Jongho cleared his throat. “Yeah…. I can do that.” His lips curled into a smile. “H-How do you want to?” Jongho asked innocently, he felt like he was being kind of obvious. Mingi let out a soft laugh and rolled over on his side.

“Spoon me.” He smirked. It sounded a bit more erotic than he intended, but who really cared. Jongho grinned and eagerly climbed over Mingi. Somehow he gained an ego boost.

“Aren't you a little large to be a little spoon?” He asked rhetorically. He knew the answer. Yeah Mingi was 6 foot tall, but on the inside, he was just a tiny teacup pomeranian puppy. Jongho settled behind Mingi, his arms circling his waist. He’s never felt this close to Mingi before.

Mingi settled back against Jongho’s chest and Jongho naturally rested his chin on the crook of his neck. Mingi placed his hands over Jongho, which were resting on his abdomen. It was so comfortable, perfect, and warm. Like a freshly baked apple pie in the late fall, or like the hot sun baking the pavement on a summer day. They melted into each other like butter. The room stayed quiet, neither of them muttered a word. Jongho just drew small shapes onto his clothed stomach which garnered a quiet giggle from Mingi.

“It kind of tickles.” He whispered. Jongho laughed softly against Mingi’s skin, gently brushing his nose against his jaw. Mingi tensed up, swallowing a thick knot in his throat. This was the most intimate he ever felt with Jongho. 

The two stayed like this for a while and eventually Mingi fell asleep. Jongho looked at his face; he was perfect in every way. Jongho just wanted to appreciate every centimeter of his body, he wanted to explore every corner of his heart. Mingi deserved the whole world, he deserves someone who would treasure him, treat him like the delicacy that he is. That's when Jongho noticed Mingi’s freckle. All thoughts ceased. _Don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it don't kiss it_.

He pressed his lips gently on the freckle. Mingi’s hand came up and gently brushes the stop he kissed, his eyes opening: fuck he wasn't asleep. Jongho expected to get hit, yelled at, or even kicked out, but Mingi’s face lit up in a bright smile bursting into a small fit of giggles.

“Did you just kiss me?” His eyes smiled too. Jongho just laughed it off, laying his head against the pillow. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He just shrugged his shoulders, not denying it. Mingi settled back against Jongho’s chest. “Good night Jjongie~” That's when Jongho knew what he had to do.

-

Mingi slid his cafeteria tray next to Jongho’s, plopping down next to him.

“Hey~ Yunho invited us to the beach on Sunday.” Mingi stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth, “Heaskedyoutoinvitewooyoungandsan.”

“Hey, how about you try talking once you swallow your food.” It was like talking to a toddler sometimes. Jongho took a drink of his coke before the bottle was ripped from his hands. Mingi followed his mouthful of food with a large swig before swallowing all the contents. Jongho watches as his Adam's apple bobbed, something about it was hot.

“He asked you to invite Wooyoung and San.” He repeated, winded. Jongho nodded and took a bite from his apple.

After their lunch, the two split off. Mingi had another round of lectures to attend and Jongho had a dreaded exam to take. With their packed schedules, they wouldn't see each other until the evening. Thursday was their longest day of the week, and they were lucky if they were able to eat lunch together, that is if Mingi's econ lecture got out early.

[Jongho 🐻]: Are you gays free sunday?

[Jongho 🐻]: Guys*

[Jongho 🐻]: Actually no, I meant gays.

[Wooyoung 🐶]: i mean you arent wrong

[Wooyoung 🐶]: but why? what's sunday?

[Jongho 🐻]: Yunho invited us to the beach, if you were interested.

[San 🐱]: oooo i love the beach~ 

[Wooyoung 🐶]: i'll go…

[Jongho 🐻]: what's with the “...”

[Wooyoung 🐶]: … on one condition

[Jongho 🐻]: Fuck you

[Jongho 🐻]: What condition?

[Wooyoung 🐶]: you ask mingi to be your boyfriend.

[San 🐱]: oh shit

[San 🐱]: i'm on board

[Jongho 🐻]: …

[Jongho 🐻]: I guess you aren't going

[Jongho 🐻]: San, I trusted you….

[San 🐱]: sorry 😕

[Wooyoung 🐶]: please jongho for the love of god and all of humanity, ask him out. you’ll be doing yourself and mingi a favor. also turn your god damn auto caps off it gives me brain damage

[Jongho 🐻]: we’ll see…

[San 🐱]: wishing you luck! <3

[Jongho 🐻] shut up, traitor… 💔

Jongho hated his friends sometimes. He clutched his phone while walking into his exam hall. Maybe it was time for him to get over his fear. It's going to be a hard internal battle, but the time is right. Jongho can feel it.

Jongho didn't know if it was the nerves from his exam or the pressure his friends had placed on him to confess to Mingi, but he was very stressed and very anxious. He couldn't sit still, he kept pacing the dorm, looking for a distraction. He tried watching TV, he tried scrolling twitter. He even tried reading, but nothing worked. He even felt like throwing up. He needed to walk, or run, or sprint? He just needed to move. 

Jongho grabbed his car keys, slipped on his sneakers, closing the door behind him.

Mingi came home and was disappointed to see the dorm empty. Jongho should've been home. His shoes and keys were nowhere to be found. Maybe he was getting dinner? Mingi placed his bag down near the door, that's when he noticed a sticky note left on the coffee table.

_Meet me at Lynwood Park. I need to talk to you._

_-J.H_

Mingi picked up the note and shoved it in his pocket. Why was he suddenly nervous?

Mingi arrived at the park. It was just like he remembered. They used to hang out here after school. It was rather convenient since their high school was right across the street. There was a small, lackluster jungle gym. Two slides; one twisty and one straight, a set of three swings, and monkey bars. But so many memories began to flood back. Like that one time Mingi dislocated his pinky finger while trying to hang upside down on the bars, or that other time Wooyoung got a concussion from slipping on the metal bridge in the winter. Now that he thinks about it, maybe these memories aren't very happy, but hey, they had fun.

Mingi approached Jongho while he sat on one of the swings, hands in his pocket.

“What the fuck… you couldn't have texted me?” Mingi laughed a bit in annoyance. He only came because it was Jongho, but yeah he'd rather be home right now. The weather was getting cold and he didn't really dress appropriately. Jongho looked up at Mingi, placing his phone in his pocket as he stood up.

“I am in love with you.” He blurted out.

“Wh-What?” Mingi gave Jongho a puzzled expression as he began to shiver from the frigid air.

“Song Mingi, I am so god damn in love with you.” A wave of relief crashed into Jongho. It felt so alleviating to finally say it. Mingi looked around, the park was empty except for them and one street light which barely illuminated the asphalt pavement surrounding them.

“Jongho.. I-”

“You don't need to say anything. I don't know what I expected. It’s been haunting me for years. And all I see is the people that use you and hurt you. It hurts me. I'm sorry. I just had to get it out-”

“I love you too.” Mingi interjected. The next words Jongho was about to say got caught in his throat. Mingi loves him too. “I thought I was crazy for thinking about ya like that.”

“No shit?” Jongho laughed a bit. He was caught off guard that Mingi actually considered them as more than just best friends. Not gonna lie, it kind of hurt. All this time Mingi loved him too, genuinely, deeply, legitimately loved him.

“No shit.” Mingi stepped a bit closer. Jongho could see his breath reflecting in the light from how cold it had gotten.

“Are we about to kiss right now?” Jongho’s tongue darted across his lips. His mouth ran dry, he felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs with each breath.

“Do you want to?” Mingi felt nervous all of a sudden. Jongho just nodded his head, his cold hands gently cupping Mingi’s cheeks. The taller man subtly bent down, his lips nuzzling delicately against Jongho’s. Their eyes closed. This time it wasn't a dream. Jongho could actually feel Mingi’s plush, soft lips on his, the subtle taste of chapstick. If someone were to wake up Jongho from his dream right now, he would believe it, because nothing could've been more perfect than this.

Back at the dorm, the two had become a giggling mess of soft kisses. Jongho was laying parallel on the couch, Mingi slightly on top of him, pressing his lips onto his every other second. It was addictive.

“Wait wait… I have to tell Wooyoung.” Jongho briefly pulled away from Mingi’s ministrations.

“How about you show him.” Mingi suggested. It sounded very lewd in nature, but neither of them thought about it like that.

“Okay bet.” Jongho had puckered his lips as he opened his front camera. Mingi laughed and pressed his lips onto Jongho’s once again.

[Jongho 🐻]: -attached photo-

[San 🐱]: 😳😳😳

[Wooyoung 🐶]: ㅎㄹ ;;;;; ㅜㅜ

[San 🐱]: he actually did it??

[Wooyoung 🐶]: ya know i was just fucking around but damn, it worked

[Jongho 🐻]: …. what

[Jongho 🐻]: san if you see a warrant out for my arrest, you know what happened.

[San 🐱]: please don't kill wooyoungie~ pretty please <3

-

Mingi held his hand out for Jongho as he hopped out of Yunho’s van. The groupies had always made fun of Yunho for investing in this ugly thing, but to be fair, it held all of them so it was perfect for trips like this.

Hand-in-hand, the two walked out onto the beach. The weather was pretty mild today. Too cold to swim, but the sun was out which meant it was perfect for just hanging out on the beach. Mingi and Jongho laid out their towels side by side as Wooyoung dumped his beach toys out next to them. A child.

“I call dibs on the shovel!” Mingi snickered as he grabbed it. Jongho was dating a child.

“Hey not fair. That's my only other shovel since San broke my other one.”

“Hey I didn't break it! Yunho's fat ass stepped on it.” San quarreled. Jongho had concluded he was friends with a bunch of children.

“Hey why don't you guys just, i don't know, take turns?” Jongho interrupted. The three remained quiet. Yunho finally came over with the cooler full of beer and beef sticks.

“Nice of you lazy fuckers to help me out.” Yunho cursed, plopping down in the sand. “I call dibs on the shovel.” He grabbed it from Mingi's grip.

“Fuck you I already called dibs!” Mingi whined and reached for it. Jongho laid back and tried to drown out their argument, pondering at the shapes in the clouds. He must have briefly passed out or something because when he opened his eyes, Mingi was leaning over him with a big goofy smile on his face. Jongho chuckled and covered the sun rays with his hands, as Mingi learned closer and pressed a warm kiss to Jongho’s lips. Jongho’s hand gently rested on Mingi’s cheek, guiding him closer. He closed his eyes, thanking whatever gods were up there. Thanking them for his friends, his new boyfriend, his life. Because nothing could be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow my twitter @ jonghtokki


End file.
